


An Elegy

by zeroism



Series: the violet voice [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen, Minimalism, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 03:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20147119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeroism/pseuds/zeroism
Summary: The Savior of Eorzea leaves a piece of parchment on the path to the Crystal Tower.





	An Elegy

"You came to me like a thunderstorm; unbelievable, unpredictable, unexpected.  
Yet, when your winds stilled and the rain ceased, what I found  
was the comforting warmth of the Sun in the strands of your hair.

But, like a thunderstorm,  
as quickly as you'd arrived,  
you left.

The soil forgets the downpour, your footsteps fade away,  
and the skies no longer roar with the sound of your voice.  
Soon, it shall be as if you've never been here at all.

And still my heart and soul  
refuse to forget the color of your eyes;  
Red, before the door closed."

\- "Elegy to G'raha Tia", found by the Crystal Tower, author unknown

**Author's Note:**

> I usually don't write stuff like this but, you know, my WoL is a bard...


End file.
